


August weekend plans

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Eleanor Rigby - The Beatles, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality





	August weekend plans

Freddy watched Rachel sort through the day's post and get out her diary to make a note. "What's coming up in August?" he asked.

"Just Eleanor's wedding," replied his wife. "We're going."

"Do we have to?" asked Freddy. "I know her mother was a friend of our both our mothers', but the last time I gave up a Saturday for a Rigby wedding the bride was fifty minutes late."

Rachel smirked at her husband. "And look how well that came out for you," she teased.

Freddy stammered. "I never told you about that. How did you find out?"

Rachel giggled. "We've been married five years now. I've had time to notice that you've not once opened a Bible in that time. I might not be a detective like your friend Peter, but I can put two and two together. You're trapped in a church for almost an hour and show up the next day quoting Torah to my mother? It's not hard to figure out how you put in the time."

Freddy leaned forward for a kiss. "Fair enough. Diana's lateness was probably worth it."

Rachel accepted the kiss and smiled "Besides, what if everybody skipped every wedding? Think of all the lonely people."

Eleanor Rigby looked back at the church where her wedding had been. Two people came.


End file.
